Chapter List
This page serves as a chronological list of each story's chapters. They are organized per story, with regular indications where major events from other stories take place. For a full chronological cross-story reading order, see Chronological Chapter List. The Deathworlders * Chapter 00: "The Kevin Jenkins Experience" * Chapter 01: "Run, Little Monster" * Chapter 02: "Aftermath" * Chapter 03: "An Eventful Month" * Chapter 04: "Quarantine" * Chapter 05: "Deliverance" * Chapter 06: "Taking Back The Sky" * Chapter 07: "Tensions" * Chapter 08: "Alternatives" * Chapter 09: "Gains and Losses" * Chapter 10: "Legwork" * Chapter 11: "Direct Delivery" * Chapter 12: "Only Human" * Chapter 13: "Tall Tales" * Chapter 14: "The Hornet's Nest" * Chapter 15: "Forever Changed" * Chapter 16: "Firebird" * Chapter 17: "Battles" * Chapter 18: "Baggage" * Chapter 19: "Baptisms" * Chapter 20: "Exorcisms" * Chapter 21: "Dragon Dreams" * Chapter 22: "Warhorse" * Chapter 23: "Back Down To Earth" * Chapter 24: "An Alien World" * Chapter 25: "Where We Stand" * Chapter 26: "Blood and Ash" * Chapter 27: "Playing with Fire" * Chapter 28: "Misfits" * Chapter 29: "Forges" * Chapter 30: "Hearts and Minds" * Chapter 31: "Touching Down" * Chapter 32: "Deep Wounds" * Chapter 33: "Metadyskolia" * Chapter 34: "States of Mind" * Chapter 35: "Event Horizons" * Chapter 36: "Consequences" * Chapter 37: "Grounded" * Chapter 38: "Paroxysm" * Chapter 39: "The Nirvana Cage" Salvage * Chapter 01: "Salvage" * Chapter 02: "Food" * Chapter 03: "Hunting" * Chapter 04: "Turning Point" * Chapter 05: "Dead Mans Switch" * Chapter 06: "Robotic Death Machine" * Chapter 07: "Incompetence In Command" * Chapter 08: "Check" * Chapter 09: "Positions Of Power" * Chapter 10: "Air Time" * Chapter 11: "Victory For Some" * Chapter 12: "The Backup Plan" * Chapter 13: "Plan C From Outer Space" * Chapter 14: "Knight Takes Queen. Checkmate." * Chapter 15: "Solitude" * Chapter 16: "Help" * Chapter 17: "Warp" * Chapter 18: "Fireworks" * Chapter 19: "Rogue Elements" * Chapter 20: "Black Flag" * Chapter 21: "New Parts" * Chapter 22: "Ix-Navy" * Chapter 23: "Getaway" * Chapter 24: "The Winning Team" * Chapter 25: "New Beginnings" * Chapter 26: "Heat" * Chapter 27: "Poor Choices" * Chapter 28: "Two Out Of Three" * Chapter 29: "Hot Property" * Chapter 30: "Business Concerns" * Chapter 31: "Broken Man" * Chapter 32: "Game Plan" * Chapter 33: "Pieces In Play" * Chapter 34: "Taking Care Of Business" * Chapter 35: "Same Place, Same Time" * Chapter 36: "Red, White And Blue" * Chapter 37: "One Step At A Time" * Chapter 38: "The Best Policy" * Chapter 39: "Meetings And Partings" * Chapter 40: "With A Bang" * Chapter 41: "You Dropped A Bomb On Me" * Chapter 42: "Out Of The Frying Pan" * Chapter 43: "Good News. Bad News." * Chapter 44: "Hitting The Fan" * Chapter 45: "Technical Support" * Chapter 46: "These Silent Halls" * Chapter 47: "Point Zero" * Chapter 48: "Expectations Not Met" * Chapter 49: "Where The Heart Is" * Chapter 50: "Ships In The Night" * Chapter 51: "Road To Hell" * Chapter 52: "Shades Of Gray" * Chapter 53: "Plus One" * Chapter 54: "The White Stuff" * Chapter 55: "The Old Plan" * Chapter 56: "Pushing Forward" * Chapter 57: "Turnabout" * Chapter 58: "Dragons On A Spaceship" * Chapter 59: "A Time To Bond" * Chapter 60: "Red Line Run" * Chapter 61: "The Other Side" * Chapter 62: "By The Light" * Chapter 63: "Breach" * Chapter 64: "From Ackbar With Love" * Chapter 65: "Beating The Clock" * Chapter 66: "Russian And Flushin' " * Chapter 67: "Washing Up" * Chapter 68: "Back Amongst Us" * Chapter 69: "New Starts" * Chapter 70: "Rockets And Robots" * Chapter 71: "Deceit And The Skeet" * Chapter 72: "Grand Theft Starship" * Chapter 73: "Crashing Trough The Snow" * Chapter 74: "Relics Of A Bygone Age" * Chapter 75: "Blast From The Past" * Chapter 76: "Prisoners" * Chapter 77: "Shock And Awe" * Chapter 78: "Going Commando" * Chapter 79: "Center Of Attention" * Chapter 80: "Behind Black Eyes" * Chapter 81: "Crossing Paths" * Chapter 82: "Dark Heart" - This and any further installments of Salvage are considered non-canon. The Xiú Chang Saga * Chapter 01: "Monkeys Reaches Stars" * Chapter 02: "The Tiger's Cub" * Chapter 03: "Rat In Sheep's Clothing" * Chapter 04: "The Ox's Plan" * Chapter 05: "A Wounded Rabbit" Good Training Book 1: Good Training * Chapter 01: "Fun & Games" * Chapter 02: "Strategies" * Chapter 03: "Instinct" * Chapter 04: "Crawl" * Chapter 05: "Walk" * Chapter 06: "Friendships & Revelations" * Chapter 07: "Run" * Chapter 08: "Fetch" * Chapter 09: "Aftermath" * Chapter 10: "Essayons" * Chapter 11: "Shenanigans" * Chapter 12: "Wargames" * Chapter 13: "Adventure Time" Book 2: The Champions * Chapter 00: "Prologue" * Chapter 01: "Tooth & Claw" * Chapter 02: "Longest Prefix Match" * Chapter 03: "Gametime" * Chapter 04: "Pounce" * Chapter 05: "Kin and Clan" * Chapter 06: "Tall Tales" * Chapter 07: "The First Ring" * Chapter 08: "Plans and Plots" * Chapter 09: "Beginnings and Endings" * Chapter 10: "Doom and Gloom" * Chapter 11: "Tidying Up" Missing In Action * Chapter 01: "Awakening" * Chapter 02: "Profiling" * Chapter 03: "Briefing" * Chapter 04: "Augmenting" * Chapter 05: "Tracking" * Chapter 06: "The Chase" * Chapter 07: "Challenges" * Chapter 08: "Demons" * Chapter 09: "Unleashed" * Chapter 10: "Seeds of Rebellion" * Chapter 11: "The Army Rises" * Chapter 12: "Timing" * Chapter 13: "The Plunge" * Chapter 14: "Firestorm" * Chapter 15: "Paranoia" * Chapter 16: "Suspicion" * Chapter 17: "Back And Forth" * Chapter 18: "Blood And Lies" * Chapter 19: "Into The Fire" * Chapter 20: "Misdirection" * Chapter 21: "Idle Hands" * Chapter 22: "The Broken World" * Chapter 23: "Survive" * Chapter 24: "Run" * Chapter 25: "Tunnels Of The Dead" * Chapter 26: "Necropolis" * Chapter 27: "Silence" * Chapter 28: "The Door" Humans Don't Make Good Pets The author of this series did not name the chapters individually, as such only numbered chapters will be listed. * Chapter 01 * Chapter 02 * Chapter 03 * Chapter 04 * Chapter 05 * Chapter 06 * Chapter 07 * Chapter 08 * Chapter 09 * Chapter 10 * Chapter 11 * Chapter 12 * Chapter 13 * Chapter 14 * Chapter 15 * Chapter 16 * Chapter 17 * Chapter 18 * Chapter 19 * Chapter 20 * Chapter 21 * Chapter 22 * Chapter 23 * Chapter 24 * Chapter 25 * Chapter 26 * Chapter 27 * Chapter 28 * Chapter 29 * Chapter 30 * Chapter 31 * Chapter 32 * Chapter 33 Category:Lists of Chapters Category:Chapters Category:Browse